Operation Bijou
by flashfox
Summary: Bijou has gone missing! And according to a mysterious hamster named Raymond, she has been kidnapped by a Hamster Mafia! Now the Ham-hams must work together to rescue Bijou. R&R (Chapter 4 is up!)
1. The Mysterious Raymond

My first Hamtaro fic that's not a satire! This time, I choose more an action packed and partially dramatic them this time cause I tend to be more descriptive when it comes to that genre.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ham-Hams. I do own Raymond, Raven, and the Baker Brothers Mafia.  
  


**Operation Bijou**  
By Flash_Fox  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Raymond  


The sun has risen and the ground is covered in wet dew. Birds were chirping sounding a brand new morning. A hamster walks amongst the shadows, avoiding the suns rays. He had a mixture of brown and white on his coat which was very clean like he's been taken well care of. He wore on his head a backwards green baseball cap with the initials on the front. In his paw was a cane which he held like it was a weapon. He froze in the area of the shadows that was it's darkest and waits. Not long after, another hamster appears in the area. This hamster looks exactly the same as the other hamster except his coat is brighter and messier, he wore a backwards red baseball cap with no initials, and he wore a backpack. He looked around searching for the Hamster that was waiting in the shadows. The red capped hamster sniffed the air and looked towards the green capped hamster.  
said the red capped hamster. Raven, the green capped hamster grinned. So you sniffed me out. Very good Raymond. said Raven with a dark chuckle. Rayman, the red capped hamster put on an angry face. For a long moment, they just glared at each other. Raven looked at Raymond's messy coat. My my Raymond, I see your long years as a rebel has effected your once good looks. Raven said. Don't even think of trying to recruit me, it won't work. I will never join your cult! Raymond Sneered. Raven's face gets angry fast, he gets in a fighting pose. Raymond sniffs the air. The moisture in the air is pleasant, we must not fight in a beautiful morning like this. We shall meet another time when the sun's not smiling. said Raymond. With that, he leaves. Raven growls. He didn't care much of the morning, he just wanted to fight. Raven withdraws his cane and leaves keeping within the shadows.  
  
Laura's alarm clock sounds off and Laura gets out of bed. Hamtaro eats some sunflower seeds while Laura gets ready for school. Laura leaves her room and Hamtaro excapes for his cage. The hamster we all know and love slides down the rain pipe as he dose every day and lands on Brandy's nose. He meets up with Oxnard and they walk towards the clubhouse.   
Good morning! said a familiar voice with a french accent. Hello Bijou Said Hamtaro and Oxnard. Bijou walks up to them. Beautiful morning no? asked Bijou. Yep, it is a beautiful morning. said Hamtaro with a smile. How about we go for a walk before we head for the clubhouse. Said Bijou. Fine by me. Hamtaro said gleefully. Oxnard's stomach growls. You two go ahead, meet ya at the clubhouse. said Oxnard and runs off. So Hamtaro and Bijou take a nice walk admiring the beautiful morning when they decide to head for the clubhouse and they decide to take a short cut through an ally. Bijou heard a noise. She whips her head towards the source of the noise. What is it Bijou? ask Hamtaro. The noise gets louder. Hamtaro was now looking too. It was a strange rattling noise coming from a trash can. They both stood there in confusion. Then out of the trash can, a hungry cat leaps in front of Hamtaro and Bijou. Bijou clings onto Hamtaro from behind in fear. The cat walks slowly towards them hissing loudly. Hamtaro and Bijou walk backwards away from the cat till they hit a wall. They are cornered! The cat walks closer and closer to the two shaking hamsters but before the cat pounces, Raymond lands between the cat and the two hamsters cane drawn and in battle position.  
Don't worry Emily, I'll take care of this cat. Raymond said fearlessly. Raymond walks up to the cat and hits him hard on the nose. While the cat flinches, he runs around to the cat's tail and bites down. The cat gives a loud meow. Raymond runs and the cat chases. After a while of chasing, Raymond runs perpendicular to the nearest wall and before colliding, he leaps, dose a wall kick, and dose a back flip over the cat as the cat flies into the wall knocking it unconscious. The three hamsters leave immediately.  
They meet up afterwards. I'm so glad I found you Emily! Raymond said hugging Bijou. My name isn't Emily, it's Bijou. Raymond backs away and starts blushing in embarrassment. I'm... so sorry... and with that he runs off.  
Later on, Hamtaro and Bijou tell everyone of their incident earlier. He leaped off the wall and did a back flip over the cat and the cat ran into the wall allowing us to excape. Hamtaro explained. Everyone else was in awe. I'd like to know who taught him that move. Sandy said. He was brown and white and wore a backwards red hat. Bijou explained. I believe I've met the guy. Said Boss. His name is Raymond, he came off a sailboat a week ago, said he was looking for a girl named Emily. Bijou and Hamtaro's eyes widened. The guy thought Bijou was a girl named Emily! Hamtaro said. So his name is Raymond... Bijou said.  
  
That night, Bijou was sleeping peacefully when a bunch of hamsters wearing green baseball caps came in through the window. They surrounded Bijou's cage. One of them entered with cane drawn. Bijou awakens and sees the hamsters surrounding her cage. Then she sees the hamster with the cane. She opens her mouth to scream but the hamster with the cane knocks her out.  
  
Bijou didn't show up to the clubhouse the next day, or the day after that. It's been a week without bijou and the ham-hams are starting to wonder what happened to her. Maybe she went on vacation and forgot to tell us. Oxnard suggested. Nah, I don't think she would do that. said Maxwell. Boss was looking very gloomy. A week without Bijou wasn't easy for him, he was starting to really get worried. Oxnard, we better get Boss some water. Hamtaro suggested, Oxnard agreed and they where off. Hamtaro brought along a small bucket and Oxnard kept him company. Then Oxnard noticed something. Umm... Hamtaro, maybe you should take a look at this. Hamtaro walked up to Oxnard and looked. He dropped the pail in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw was a power line pole and on it was a poster. It read Lost Hamster and there was a picture of Bijou.


	2. Bijou’s Gone Hamnapped!

Man, sorry I haven't updated in a while, allot of stuff going on at once. Well, here is chapter 2.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ham-Hams. I do own Raymond, Raven, the Hamstars, and the Baker Brothers Mafia.  
  


**Operation Bijou**  
By Flash_Fox  
  
Chapter 2: Bijou's Gone Hamnapped!  


In a dark damp cell of a dungeon, Bijou sleeps shivering in the middle of the room. Raven walks up to the outside bars of the cell. He holds in his arm a soft warm blanket. He unlocks the the door to the cell and places the blanket over Bijou. For a long moment, he stood there looking sadly at Bijou. I'm so sorry it had to come to this Emily... said Raven. Bijou starts to move like she is about to awaken. Raven quickly runs out of the cell and locks the door. Bijou awoken. This week has been a nightmare on her mentally. She spent her time thinking if she'll ever seen home again. If she'll see the ham-hams, or if she'll see that happy cheerful face of Hamtaro again. She cried lightly as she laid there on the cold floor. Raven peeks into the cell from the side of the cell. A small look of sympathy crossed his face. He slowly left the cell block.  
Raven soon met up with his second in command. What is the matter Raven? Said the second in command. I dunno how long she can last alone in there. he said sadly. I think we should give her some company. The second in command stared at him. he said. Raven whipped out a poster with a picture and description of Hamtaro. The second in command said. What dose he have to do with her? I witnessed her walking with him Said Raven, He maybe a friend or boyfriend or something... But... but... we made an agreement with the Hamstars that we will not kidnap Hamtaro while we are on our mission down here. Second said disagreeingly. Why do we have to do what those idiots say? What kind of mafia would we be if we have to make agreements with the natives every mission we go on? He said angrily, I want Hamtaro in Emily's cell by morning! He stomped off angrily. The Hamstars aren't ganna like this Second said while giving the call.  
  
White fur, last seen wearing blue ribbons... Said maxwell as he typed, I'll ad in a picture and I'll put in in the ham-ham times. This is a cool idea Maxwell, then we can increase our chances of finding her! Said Sandy. Everyone is still upset by the news that bijou has gone missing, especially Boss who was looking even more gloomier than before. He hadn't eaten since he heard about it and that was days ago. What could possibly happen to Bijou? Said Hamtaro, How can she just disappear into thin air? Maybe it was an evil wizard Suggested Howdy. When will you take anything seriously? asked Dexter. Maybe this all has something to do with that Raymond guy. suggested Stan, I mean he did appear the day she disappeared. He saved Hamtaro and Bijou's lives, why would he do something like this? Said Pashmina. I think I'll take a walk, all this is too much for me. Said Oxnard. I'll come with ya, Oxy. volunteered Hamtaro.  
After a while of walking, Oxnard's stomach growls. Maybe we should stop for lunch... suggested Oxnard. We just had lunch Oxy, Said Hamtaro. but we can always stop so you can have a snack. So they stop for a little snack. Hamtaro snaps his had backwards. Did you hear that Oxy? Hamtaro said. Hear what? Said Oxnard with sunflower seeds in his mouth. Oh never mind, probably nothing. As soon as Hamtaro stops paying attention to the origin of the noise, Hamsters wearing green baseball caps start to sneak up behind Hamtaro and Oxnard. They draw their canes. Hamtaro hiffs the air. yelled Hamtaro. What is it Hamtaro? Said Oxnard. He hiffs the air. Yelled Oxnard They both turn around. They both yell as they see the slowly approaching hamsters. This is not good! Yelled Oxnard. The Green capped hamsters close in. Then, Raymond jumped in from no where and landed in between Hamtaro and Oxnard and the capped hamsters and whips out his cane. It's you! Yelled Hamtaro. Run when I tell you too. Says Raymond. The Hamster run at Raymond. Yelled Raymond. Hamtaro and Oxnard runs as Raymond wards off the Hamsters until Hamtaro and Oxnard can get away.  
So the mysterious Raymond strikes again! Says Howdy, Who let him out of the pen? I thought you where ganna spare us of the bad jokes. said Dexter. That wasn't a joke, it was a rhyme. Howdy corrected Dexter. What dose this Raymond have to do with what is going on? Said Cappy. Boss is now pacing back and forth in the room. Bijou Bijou Bijou Boss muttered over and over as he paced. i sure hope we find Bijou soon, I dunno how long Boss can last. Said Oxnard. Oxnard's right, we should focus more on finding Bijou. Said Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro is snoozing soundly in his carrier when a bunch of green baseball capped hamsters start to surround Hamtaro's cage. One of them trip. The sound of the impact woke Hamtaro. Hamtaro look around in surprise. The hamsters quickly run into Hamtaro's cage to retrieve him but Hamtaro is able to get passed them and out the cage. Hamtaro dashed to the whole in the wall and goes down the rain pipe. He lands outside. That was close... Hamtaro thought. Then he felt a sting on his rear end. Ow... What was that? Hamtaro says reaching for whatever it was. He pulled it out and held it up to see what it is. Turned out to be a dart. Hamtaro begins to feel woozy. He faints.


	3. Raven’s Hidden Feelings

Chapter Three, Let it be.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ham-Hams. I do own Raymond, Raven, the Hamstars, and the Baker Brothers Mafia.  
  


**Operation Bijou**  
By Flash_Fox  
  
Chapter 3: Raven's Hidden Feelings  


Yelled Raven. According to the troops, Raymond went undercover as one of the troops. He purposely tripped to wake Hamtaro, Hamtaro made his excape and we haven't seen him since. Said the second in command. Raven was pacing back in forth. Where could he have gone? Raven asked. I don't know sir, said the second in command, his paw prints stop at one spot where he seems to have fainted and was dragged off. Raven looks frustrated. He's pacing faster and faster. We must get that ham, he's important to our mission and the well-fair of Emily. Said Raven. Excuse me sir, Said second in command, but I don't think you should put your personal feelings in the way of your duties. Raven stomps up to second in command. Second in command recedes down his chair. She is more important to me than freedom it's elf. Me and Raymond only got along when she would come and talk to us. I used to worry about her whenever we went on the battlefield. I used to sing her songs when she was scared at night. If me and Raymond didn't have her, we wouldn't have stayed together as long. I used to look after her... Probably to protectively... Hey, what's big brothers for? Raven said. Second in command let out a big sigh. Sir, you are now part of the Baker Brother Mafia, your only family is the Bakers, not Raymond, not Emily, the Bakers. The Bakers are the ones who take care of you. They care, your so called family doesn't. Raven sighs and looks out a window. He watches as the guards patrol the ruins.  
  
Raymond is standing atop a tree branch talking to himself. Too protect the wish seeds, only two can know about it... one is the guardian, one is chosen by the guardian... Said Raymond So why would the Baker mafia search for the chosen one here... do they know something I don't? Raymond spots Oxnard walking alone towards the club house. Oxnard alone? This spells trouble... Raymond looks around. He spots an ambush set up. I knew it, they are after Oxnard too, but why... Well I better get down there before they get him. Raymond climbs down the tree. He runs up to Oxnard. Hey, your that Raymond guy. Oxnard said. Raymond pulls Oxnard down just in time to dodge to hamster who was jumping towards him. Raymond takes Oxnard out of sight. Woah, you saved me again. Oxnard said. I have something to say to the Ham-hams Raymond said, Please take me there but take an off road route. Yes sir and Oxnard leads the way.  
So your this Raymond dude? Stan said. Raymond nodded. I'm here to clarify everything. Raymond said. So sit tight and I'll explain everything. Raymond walks up to the table and takes a seat.  
  
Several years ago, a mafia was created by two bothers, Billy Baker and Fredrick Baker. Billy had the power to motivate a crowd, but wasn't very bright and has a tendency to act before thinking. Fredrick thought out all the battles and keeps his brother from making stupid decisions but wasn't a favorite with the crowd. The two together was a perfect leader. They gained many followers. Soon they where more powerful than any ham mafia ever created! So a resistance was formed. Among the resistance was me, my twin brother Raven, and my younger sister Emily. We were very loyal to the resistance and provided them with many victories.  
Well one day, Raven was captured. When we rescued him a month later, he told us of a place where we can end the mafia's rule once and for all. So he lead us there and it turns out to be a trap set up by my brother himself. The entire resistance was captured except me and Emily. That's when me and Emily separated. She went after the ship that carried the resistance, I chased after my brother hoping ot talk some sense into him. I've been following him for months and he's still irritable.  
Well, the odd thing is that Bijou looks almost exactly like Emily. When I saved her and Hamtaro, I even thought she was Emily. Raven portly seen her and thought she was Emily too. She is currently being held somewhere in the ruins.  
  
There was a long silence. Then Oxnard decided to speak up. What about Hamtaro? Is he captured by the mafia too? Oxnard asked. Frankly, I have no idea where Hamtaro is. He was nearly caught by the mafia, but I was able to help him excape. I haven't seen him since. Boss, still having disbelief in his eyes walks up to Raymond. Is there any ways to save Bijou? Boss asked with hope in the sound of his voice. If we work together, it is possible. Boss sighs in relief. What are we ganna do about Hamtaro. Asked Oxnard. You don't have to worry about him. The mafia doesn't have anything to do with Hamtaro that I know of. Raven portly saw Bijou and Hamtaro together and plucked him to give her company. But we must work quickly, no time to loose. Because the penalty for espionage which is what Emily is down for is extermination. Everyone gasps. Boss faints.  
  
Hamtaro wakes in a very comfy bed that is fit for a ham king. Hamtaro gets out of bed and looks around the room. It's a nicely decorated room, kind of guest room for special guests. Hamtaro looks at the pictures on the walls and is surprised to see that all of them are pictures of the ham-hams. Some where photos, some were paintings, he even sees a miniature statue of himself. No windows, all there is is lights. It's not long till a ham wearing a maid's outfit walks into the room. She excitedly curtseys for him. I'm so glad you are awake! His majesty is requesting your presence in the thrown room. Says the maid. Hamtaro said. The maid grabs Hamtaro by the arm and leads him down many halls, none with a single window, just lights. After a while of walking, they arrive at the big doors of the thrown room. I hope we run into each other again Hamtaro! Said the maid and she runs off. Hamtaro looked at her confused as she runs down the hall. He pushes open the door slowly and gently. He cannot count how many things went through his mind, but there is one thing for sure, that he's not ganna be prepared for what is going ot happen next...


	4. The Hamstars

Chapter Four, let's go to the store.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ham-Hams. I do own Raymond, Raven, the Hamstars, and the Baker Brothers Mafia.  
  


**Operation Bijou**  
By Flash_Fox  
  
Chapter 4: The Hamstars  


It was early that morning when Kana woke with excitement which startled Oxnard. Today was the day when Kana and company goes to the country to meet a relative, and Kana was very grateful that she can bring Oxnard along. Oxnard wasn't too thrilled. Oh Oxnard, you'll love it there, you'll see animals you never seen before, before, many places to check out. Said Kana. I'd rather stay home. Thought Oxnard. When everyone is ready, they set off. Oxnard would of slept the way there, but Kana kept playing with him to keep from getting bored. Finally, they get to their destination. It is a very luscious ranch with many animals and greens. They park and they leave the car with Kana holding Oxnard in her hands. Oh wait till you meet my cousin Dylan! Said Kana. Kana meets up with cousin Dylan while he is tending to a goat. Hey Kana, long time no see. Who's your little friend there? Said Dylan realizing Oxnard. His name is Oxnard, he's my pet hamster. Said Kana. I have a special pen where you can put him. He can play with my pet hamster Pepper. Said Dylan while leading the way. Kana places Oxnard in the pen and goes off to do other stuff. Oxnard just looks around. I wonder where is this Pepper the humans were talking about. Oxnard said to himself. He starts to wonder around. Then he spots Pepper taking a drink in the irrigation canal. That must be Pepper. Oxnard said to himself loudly. Pepper hears Oxnard and turns around to see who it was. Oxnard froze. Within sight of her eyes, he fell in love. said Oxnard. Pepper begins to walk over to him. Oxnard holds his breath. Hi, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Said Pepper. Sorry I ask, but why are you holding your breath? Oxnard blushes in embarrassment and starts breathing again. So what's your name? Pepper asked. Oxnard froze again. He had forgotten his own name... After a long 30 seconds it finally came to him. Oxnard said real fast, and you must be Pepper... Yep, you must be a visitor to the ranch. Here, I'll show ya around. Pepper said. And with that, she grabs Oxnard's paw and runs off to show Oxnard around.  
They had allot of fun that day. Pepper shared with Oxnard her ranch flavored sunflower seeds, Pepper introduced Oxnard to several barnyard animals, and they even took a ride on a donkey! It was a great day for Oxnard. As the day was coming to an end, Oxnard and Pepper were having some more sunflower seeds. Oh Pepper, I had allot of fun today. said Oxnard. Hey Oxnard... said Pepper. Yes Pepper? Oxnard said. I'll be right back, got something for ya. said Pepper and she runs off towards the barn. She returns with two sunflower seeds. An uncle of mine gave me these seeds before he died. He said they where special seeds, didn't tell me how, just said to give one to someone to remember me by. And I want you to have one of them. Explained Pepper. Wow? Really? Your giving me your uncle's seed? asked Oxnard. Said Pepper. Pepper hands Oxnard one of the seeds. I think this is the nicest gifts anyone has given me, I'll cherish it always! Said Oxnard.  
  
Oxnard wake up! Yelled Howdy, Sleep any longer and you'll become the next Snoozer! Oxnard wakes up from his sound sleep. He looks around. Everyone is looking at him, even Raymond. Why are you all staring at me for? Oxnard complained. You were talking in your sleep. said Pashmina. Who is this Pepper you were shouting out? asked Raymond. She's Oxnard's Girl ham. Said Howdy. Did she show you two seeds that her uncle gave her? Raymond said. Oxnard looked at Raymond confused. Why yes, I'm holding one of them right now. She gave it to me as a going away present on my first visit to her ranch. said Oxnard, How did you know? I'll explain at a more appropriate time, for now, we should keep on trying to figure out a way to save Bijou. Said Raymond turning back to his notes. So that's why Oxnard always has that seed around... said Sandy.  
  
Hamtaro places his hands on the big doors and begins to push slowly and gentlely. He falls foreword when the doors open all of the sudden. He gets up and looks into the room. The walls were made of dirty concrete and the floor was dark blue with a red carpet running down the middle. In the room was six hamsters. Four of them stood like guards at the four corners of the room. All four of them wore yellow caps on their heads and was armed with a cane. An all blue hamster stood near the end of the red carpet cackling like he heard a good joke. He stopped laughing when he noticed Hamtaro. The final hamster stood apon a rock. He wore on his head what looked like a gold mohawk which Hamtaro guessed was a crown. The hamster on the rock looked very content with himself. Hamtaro had a strange feeling that he knew who the hamster on the rock was, but he didn't pay much attention to that for he noticed the four statues of himself placed around the room.  
The ham on the rock removed himself from the rock and promoted himself to hamster standing next to blue hamster. Hello Hamtaro, Said the hamster standing next to the blue hamster, My name is... Your name is King Gregory Said Hamtaro. The hamster standing next to the blue hamster (King Gregory) stared at Hamtaro for a moment. You've heard of me? Asked King Gregory. I don't think I have... Said Hamtaro, I don't know where I know from. Said King Gregory suspiciously. We can't go on together, with suspicious minds! Sand the blue hamster. King Gregory growled at him. Please excuse my court jester here, he can be annoying at times... Said King Gregory. That's ok. Hamtaro said. Well any who, I am the king of a resistance group of the Baker Brothers Mafia. As you've seen, we wear yellow hats as apposed to red caps that you've probably seen on Raymond who is a resistance like us. Explained King Gregory. You mean the Raymond that saved me several times before? asked Hamtaro. Why yes. See, one disadvantage us resistance have is that we are separate factions. The one Raymond is in was the biggest till some smuck betrayed them and got most of them captured. King Gregory said ending with a little anger. I don't understand who the Baker Brothers are. Hamtaro said. They run a big hamster mafia that started by the Baker's hatred of humans, and pet hamsters. Why would they hate humans and pet hamsters? asked Hamtaro. Their parents were killed by an exterminator ment to kill mice and they believe that pet hamster are one with the enemy. Well, after a while of protesting and causing violence, they ended up going to far and controlling hams. That's when resistances started coming. our small group that we call the Hamstars' was originally part of the Baker Brothers clan when one day, the Bakers happen to realize a nation wide search for a pet hamster named Hamtaro. Although they didn't think it ment much, they where a little suspicious, so they sent us, the so called loosers of the clan. We did our job and found out that you weren't any threat so we just filed a report about you guys. That was a big mistake for the Bakers found it odd that a field hamster like Boss would hang out with a bunch of pet hamsters, so they ordered us to stay down here and report any suspicious activity. It didn't take long before we were fascinated by your lives. Teamwork, friendship, you guys had it all. Especially you Hamtaro. Said King Gregory. You're a favorite to the Hamstars. You've lead the hams into adventures, you've fearlessly risked your life for others, you've, you've been an inspiration and friend to all of them. That is why there is four statues of you in this room. Well any who, we broke away from the Baker mafia. They didn't seem to care much so we live peacefully here until recently. Why did they come here and why did they kidnap Bijou? Said Hamtaro. They came here in search for the wish seeds, it's been said that the one who knows the location of the seeds that unlock the door to the tunnel that leads to the wish seeds lives in this area. Said King Gregory, They mistaken Bijou for a very tough resistance activist named Emily. Can we save Bijou? asked Hamtaro totally ignoring the first part of what Gregory said. Yes, but we will deal with this later. For now you get rest. The four guards in this room, Hugo, Keaton, Petar, and Dante will be your body guards for the time being. They will show you to your room. Now everybody, chop chop!  


http://watchyourstep.freeservers.com/obch4thrownroom.gif  
(If it doesn't show up as a link, copy and paste the address into the address bar.)


End file.
